This invention relates generally to computer networks and, more specifically, to techniques for encrypting and decrypting messages transmitted over networks. The following background material, under the subheadings "Computer Network Background" and "Cryptography Background," introduces various computer network and cryptography concepts and definitions. Those familiar with computer networks and cryptography may wish to skip these two sections